1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a butterfly match-line structure and a search method implemented thereby, particularly to a butterfly match-line structure and a search method implemented thereby, which applies to a content-addressable memory to perform IP address search in a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many technologies have been proposed to reduce the power consumption of match lines. Among them, the method of cutting the information transmission of match lines, which can reduce the capacitance and power consumption of match lines, was widely used in the past because it can effective promote energy efficiency.
Further, some technologies parallelize the memory cells of match lines to solve the problem of low speed and achieve the compromise between speed and energy efficiency. The balance between speed and energy efficiency will be more critical in nanometric-scale circuits.
Accordingly, the Inventors are devoted to obtaining the solution of the abovementioned problem and propose a butterfly match-line structure and a search method implemented thereby.